At present, terminals (such as mobile phones, tablet computers) have become an indispensable part of people's lives and work. How to charge a battery of the terminal has been increasingly emphasized. A charging speed is as an important indicator of a quality of the terminal.
Currently, the battery of the terminal is charged generally through an adapter (or a charger). When the battery needs to be charged, the terminal is coupled to the adapter through charging wires. Presently, a process of charging the battery has several stages, such as a pre-charging stage and a constant-current charging stage. Therefore, in the process of charging the battery, it is required to detect a battery voltage in real time and compare the battery voltage with a cut-off voltage of the corresponding charging stage, so as to determine whether the charging is cut off in this stage, and then a next charging stage is entered when the charging is cut off in this stage.
Since charging methods in the related art need to detect the battery voltage constantly and to compare the battery voltage with the cut-off voltage during the charging process, thereby increasing a charging complexity, and decreasing a charging speed.